


Dean Visits the Cardiologist or What's Wrong With My Heart?

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Being Dean, Dean swears like the sailor he was meant to be, Dean's Heart, Drabble, Everyone knows but him, M/M, Maybe it's an AU maybe it's Maybelene, This was supposed to be crack but I think it turned into drabble? Oh Well I'll tag both, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Dean's heart has been acting up on him, so he visits a cardiologist to find out what's going on.





	Dean Visits the Cardiologist or What's Wrong With My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A[ T]ypical Romcom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031080) by [masked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked). 



The paper covering the examination table made too much noise as Dean shifted. He was nervous. Anxious. Something was wrong with him, but what?

The doctor entered the little examination room, his face buried in a clipboard.

“Alright Mister…” he glanced up at Dean, “Wilson. What seems to be troubling you?”

“Well… I think it's my heart…” Dean rumbled.

The doctor smirked. “Well that would be why you came to a cardiologist.”

“Right.” The paper announced Dean shifting again.

The doctor's expression softened. "Let's start at the beginning. What sorts of symptoms are you experiencing?"

“Well, um... It's... Okay, sometimes my heart just-- It feels like it's beating too hard.”

The doctor nodded, scribbling on his clipboard. “Does this occur in a pattern? Does this happen when you're exercising? Resting? Stressed?”

“That's the thing, doc, it's all over the place.”

 _“Hmm._ Do you have any other symptoms?”

“Geez, do I," Dean sighed as he tossed a hand. "So sometimes it's beating too hard, right? But sometimes it just stops, and other times it's like it's... fluttering? And I'm floating? And I'll get lightheaded, and I forget to friggin' breathe.”

The doctor paused in his scribbling, and looked up at Dean with a suspicious eyebrow raised. “And there's no consistency for when these symptoms occur? A certain place you're in, a certain... person you're with?”

“Not a place, that's for sure,” Dean said with a dry, knowing laugh. “And I spend all my time with my brother and my best friend so…”

The doctor tapped his lip with his pen. “Why don't you tell me about them.”

“What?”

“Tell me about your brother, Mr. Wilson.”

“Uh-- Okay. Well he's about yay high,” Dean held his hand about a foot and a half above his head, “Loreal locks down to here, and he's a fuckin’ nerd.”

The doctor nodded as though that was helpful information. “And your best friend?”

“Well-- He-- Um...” Dean focused his gaze on an interesting speck on the floor. “He's got dark hair and blue eyes. Real bright ones, you should see 'em in the sunlight. He's kind of a nerd too, but not, like, the same way. He's, ah, he's real nice. Real nice guy. Got a bleeding heart, you know? I mean, like... So he really loves bees, okay? There was this one time--”

“Yes, Mr. Wilson, thank you," the doctor interrupted with a smile. "I think I see what the problem is.”

Dean looked up, utterly confused. “You do?”

“Yes, and I even have a prescription for you. I want you to spend as much time as possible with your best friend, it should clear this right up.” He tilted his head. “Or make it terribly worse, but in a good way.”

“What are you talking about? What's wrong with my heart?”

“Oh, nothing," the doctor said with a rapidly widening smile. "Your heart is in perfect working order."

“Then what the hell’s the problem?” 

“You're in love, Mr. Wilson.”

Dean snapped his jaw shut. His eyes flew wide, brows fighting to simultaneously shoot up and crash together.

“What.”

“Take stock of when your symptoms show up. Think about what I've said and what you've told me.” He stood from his chair and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Take my prescription, Mr. Wilson, and, please, don't call me in the morning.”

With that the doctor strolled right out of the room, leaving Dean gaping in his wake.

 

-*-*-*-

 

About a week later, a fruit basket and a bottle of wine arrived at the office. The doctor scanned the note pinned to it, and smiled.

“You're welcome, Mr. Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why Wilson? Well because Ann and Nancy Wilson are the lead singers of Heart, of course! ;D  
> \------  
> This fic was prompted by an errant line in the story "A[ T]ypical Romcom" by masked that stole my attention: "...he wondered if Cas was a good enough reason to visit a cardiologist."  
> We both agreed that fic needed to exist.


End file.
